


blinded by the light

by cosmichawkeye



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichawkeye/pseuds/cosmichawkeye
Summary: zari sweeps amaya away for a romantic get away in a mountain cabin.





	blinded by the light

“You like it?”  
Zari paced the living room with a mounting anxiety. Her bags abandoned by the door, she had launched herself into the cabin with the force of a sprinter. This was her first BRG (Big Romantic Gesture) and it scared the shit out of her. Amaya was going to hate it and be disappointed and it just wasn’t good enough. These anxious, racing thoughts would have continued, but her girlfriend finally spoke,

“I love it,” Amaya whispered, tender and joyful. The true happiness in her eyes made all of Zari’s fear dissipate in a whoosh.

“Yeah?” Zari asked. They were separated, Amaya still by the entrance and her partner by the patio doors, but in a flash she crossed the divide and wrapped her arms around the other woman. 

A gorgeous mountain sunset was falling behind the pair and it lit the spacious quarters up with an otherworldly glow. Neither of them saw it. As soon as Amaya’s body touched hers all Zari could do was exhale and envelope her in equal measure. True, unimpeachable peace settled in Zari’s mind. Her girlfriend encompassed all of her senses. Faint whiffs of cinnamon and vanilla, her steady warmth, and the awe inducing strength of her arms. 

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hello,” replied Amaya as she adjusted herself and brought their faces together. The kiss that followed was definitely a peak moment in Zari’s life. 

Unbeknownst to the women, the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the world around them settled into a comfortable darkness. Outside a gentle breeze made the towering pines surrounding the cabin sigh in a cascading harmony. 

Zari broke the kiss, somewhat reluctantly, and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s own. 

“Sorry for having a tiny freak-out on you,” she whispered. 

Gently, Amaya shook her head and settled her hands on Zari’s lower back.

“Darling, you never have to apologize about your emotions to me. Also, I would love any surprise you gave me, and I truly love this one.” 

Unconsciously a soft smile grew on Zari’s face. They had only been together for a month after many ups and downs between them. Amaya’s return to the Waverider had been unexpected, as had been her reason. For a long time, both had thought the growing feelings between them were unreciprocated by the other, but it took the actual distance and time apart for the certainty to flourish. 

And now here they were, together. 

“You know,” Zari began, unsure of how to say what she feeling, “I never feel anything but safe with you, right?” 

Amaya nodded. She began to trace feather light circles on her girlfriend’s back. Biting back a laugh at the tickling sensation, Zari continued, 

“I’m still not great with letting my guard down and stuff, and yet whenever I’m with you I feel it getting easier. I wanted to say…” fighting back the fear that began to bubble up inside her Zari just decided to let loose what she know knew was fact, 

“I love you, Amaya.” Her words were clear, no hesitation when they did come out, and no uncertainty. She loved her.  
With a glow in her eyes that took Zari’s breath away, Amaya gave her a brilliant smile. 

“I love you, Zari. I love your courage, I love your heart, and I love every part of you.” 

Finally there was an outside force that broke the two out of their bubble. Light burst between them - emitting from their totems with a force that neither had ever seen outside of their first conversation. Blue and red light set the world around them alight once more. 

Nearly in union the two women laughed in delight. 

“Huh,” said Zari, “that’s cool.”  
Amaya’s hand lingered on her totem, a look of awe on her face. 

“Very.” The pair began to giggle again, swept away by the moment. 

With a confidence that filled her in a way she was still growing used to, Zari cupped Amaya’s face and encircled her hand with her own. 

“Would you like to see the bedroom?” 

“Yes, I believe I would,” Amaya replied.

In a burst of inspiration, Zari quickly touched her totem and swept Amaya off her feet in a magical breeze which lifted the pair off the floor. Still laughing in joy, the women floated toward the bedroom, the totems’ light enveloping them.


End file.
